1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates mainly to devices used to prevent unwanted creases and wrinkles for a portion of clothing resting on a clothes hanger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a result of the standard wire, plastic, and wooden clothes hangers currently manufactured, many people are discouraged by the prospect of having to re iron already ironed pieces of clothing, in order to straighten out unwanted creases and wrinkles, resulting from the ironed pieces being placed onto a standardly manufactured clothes hanger for future use. Over the years there have been several clothes hangers developed, as well as several attachments developed to be used in combination with a clothes hanger in an effort to counteract this problem, however at the same time overlooking several prevalent concerns that some consumers have. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,620 to Murray addresses the crease and wrinkle problem for articles of clothing best suited for hanging onto the side arms of a clothes hanger such as coats, blouses, and shirts, by mounting to the side arms, a removable attachment having a larger surface for the article of clothing to rest on than that of the side arms. Murray does not address the crease and wrinkle problem, for articles of clothing best suited for hanging onto a horizontal arm of a clothes hanger such as pants, dress slacks, and shorts. Murray's device fails to solve the problem that consumers have, of how to make the existing clothes hangers in their vast collection completely crease and wrinkle proof, when the two types of clothing are hung onto the same hanger in combination, as many consumers do with regularity. U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,049 and 6,213,359 B1 to Gish addresses the crease and wrinkle problem for articles of clothing best suited for hanging onto a horizontal arm of a clothes hanger such as pants, dress slacks, and shorts, by gluing an attachment having a larger cylindrical surface for the article of clothing to rest on, to the smaller cylindrically surfaced horizontal arm. The device does not address the crease and wrinkle problem for articles of clothing best suited for hanging onto the side arms of a clothes hanger such as coats, blouses and shirts. Gish creating a modified clothes hanger that is partially effective, when the two types of clothing are hung onto the same hanger in combination. Gish also fails to solve the problem that consumers have of how to make the existing clothes hangers in their vast collection crease and wrinkle proof. The Gish device made available without the hanger, would make clothes hangers in existing collections partially crease and wrinkle proof, for consumers who hang the two types of clothing onto the same hanger. Neither Murray or Gish providing for any type of fitting adjustment for their devices, when mounting them to side or horizontal arms varying in length, resulting from clothes hangers from different manufacturers in existing collections.
Applicants are aware of the below listed attachments used in combination with a clothes hanger:    Sieradzki, U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,315, Patented Apr 1965.    Michalik, U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,694, Patented Oct 1991.    Murray U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,620, Patented Jan 2000.    Gish, U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,049, Patented Oct. 2000.    Gish, U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,359, Patented Apr 2001.